6 years too long
by E.Alexandra
Summary: What if Kotoko and Irie never got married and Kotoko's one-sided love was expanded to 6 years. Spoiler Alert: Will not be sweet though it is rated M for future 'scenes' & language.


**What if Irie and Kotoko never got married and Kotoko's one-sided love was extended to 6 years. **

**Rated M for future scenes & Language. **

**This WILL NOT be a so lovey dovey fanfiction. (You have been warned be ready for heart break)**

* * *

**I've**_** always loved him**__**.**__**.and I thought I would tolerate anything but.. I never expected my sophomore year of college to be like this…**_

Kotoko thought as she wandered aimlessly through the Arts department

_**How did I even let it get this bad…?**_

She mumbled to herself.

After Irie's "mischievous kiss" at their high school graduation party, Kotoko and Irie had actually grown close and began a secret relationship throughout the summer and most of their college freshmen year. Though because this relationship was to be maintained a secret once in college when a new fleet of rivals appeared for Kotoko she couldn't vent to Obaa-san, Jinko, or Satomi, which lead to many fights between Irie and her as many suspicious acts of cheating from Irie caused Kotoko's already low self-esteem to plummet till the time came where she decided to call of the nightmare.

Now, here she was trying to handle all this heartbreak herself.

she sighed,

_**What have I gotten myself into? **_

she took a seat by a near by bench.

_**I ended it, but why does it feel like I'm the one that's been dumped… I know that being with him was not healthy.. but now that I'm without him.. I feel more alone and unstable than I've ever felt… I want to tell someone but.. I don't want anyone thinking bad of him..**_

She felt that wretched heartache.

"Aihara-san? Are you ok?"

Keita took her by surprise,

"Y-yeah! I just got something in my eye" She tried not to make eye contact.

"We should start heading over to class" Keita said awkwardly.

Kotoko nodded and began her way down the second floor; from the outside window she noticed a similar silhouette, actually two. It was Irie and Matsumoto, walking by each other sides; arms locked heading over to the Business department. A certain feeling came over Kotoko again, the sinking of her chest. She went into class eyes lifeless; as she sat through a two hour lecture that she would not remember.

Walking slower than usual, and taking a long route home, Kotoko would do anything to avoid having to see _his _face. Opening the door she saw Obaa-san, Yuki, Irie, and Matsumoto sitting around the living room,

"Kotoko-chan you're back!" Obaa-san jumped into my arms

"What took you so long, I've been worried!" As she whispered into her ear "Plus Naoki brought but this stranger an-"

"Mother. I already told you Matsumoto is no stranger. Her and I are in a relationship."

…_**..**_

The room became quite as everyone but Irie faced Kotoko waiting for a reaction.

Instead of throwing a fit Kotoko excused herself to her room, only until she felt herself sink into her bed she let herself release the tears onto her pillow

_**It's done, I already knew that it was going to turn out this; I just never knew that it would happen so quickly. I guess it didn't mean anything to him after all…**_

A knock came from the door; she looked at the clock "4:07am"

*Knock knock*

"C-Coming" She staggered towards the door and opened it to find Irie leaned against the doorframe.

"Stop sniffling, I can hear you from my room and it's not letting me sleep."

_**He's so cold.**_

With a wicked grin on his face "What's wrong?"

Kotoko's eyes furrowed, not saying a word. Irie snaked his way into her room, closed and locked the door behind him, pushing Kotoko back to the center of the room.

"You know exactly what's wrong, I thought you were a genius"

Kotoko spoke as she put emphasis on the world genius mocking Irie's intelligence.

"You're the one that ended the relationship and now you're here crying over something you've caused to yourself." He spoke with arrogance

Kotoko huffed with anger, yes it was true every word that he had said was true, but the thought that Irie knew what made her miserable but yet still had the audacity to ask, drove her mad.

"Just get out of my room, all you had to tell me was to stop sniffling. You could have texted me and not come into me room."

Irie chuckled as he proceeded towards her door.

Kotoko spoke her last words to him.

"I hope you're happy with Matsumoto you guys are perfect for each other, it's just sad how desperate you are that you can't even stand to be alone."

Kotoko internally cheered for herself, as she knew that this battle was hers. Irie stopped his tracks towards the door,

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who can a lover. Maybe I will give Keita or Kin-chan a chance in the future as well."

Irie forcefully walked towards her making Kotoko take steps back as his tall defined body intimidated her until, she was close enough to the edge of her bed where proceeded to shove her down pinning her by her wrists with his right hand and cupped her between her legs with his left, as Kotoko was about to let out a scream for her life Irie swooped down on her and sealed her lips with his own.

Kotoko won the battle but Irie was determined to win the war.


End file.
